customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Knifer
Battle Stats Agility: 9 Speed: 9 Strength: 9 Endurance: 9 Willpower: 10 History Birth R'sil Dgar appeared in the celestial realm in 615, fully grown and fully educated as all Celestial Gaurds are. R'sil appeared as a replacement for his late "mother", Boeldeuth Dgar. He teleported to earth to scout out medieval England, which was his personal assignment. R'sil took up the alias of an assassin. He donned a heavy cloak and explored the country, gathering intelligence on the social and political systems in place. After a few months of exploring, R'sil decided the Church's of England were corrupt and they needed to be taken out. Before he could start his plan he was attacked by a rogue Shadow Lord posing as a Human priest, and sent into the distant future to the year 1941. He had been sent to Darwin, Australia, the day of the Darwin Bombing. The Truth R'sil was unimpressed by the primative technology. He explored the planet, and was greatly disgusted at the world wide destruction of WWII. Annoyed and angry at the human race, he teleported back to the celestial realm. He found that his realm had been taken over by the Shadow Lords. He was captured almost instantly and taken to the King of Shadow Lords. R'sil discovered that the Celestial Guards went through a metamorphosis thanks to the destructive and greedy tendencies of the human race, and the resulting race became the arch enemies of the Celestial Gaurds, the Shadow Lords. The King of Shadow Lords revealed his true intentions being the same as the Celestial Gaurds, only rogue Shadow Lords are the ones that try to disrupt the peace, which unfortuneatly is the bulk of the race. R'sil was told that he was the only survivor of the Celestial Gaurds, and he will turn into a Shadow Lord if he didn't try to stop the fighting. And that he was the first true Shadow Lord to exist before the race-wide transformtaion, and the only one not to have malicious intents. Finally, he would use magic to create the King of Shadow Lords before being killed by a rogue Shadow Lord. The King of Shadow Lords called upon one of his nepphews, S'kix Mrod, to assist R'sil in his attempt to end the war. S'kix teleported R'sil and himself to Hitler's bunker, on the 30 April 1945. R'sil teleported inside Hitler's office, sitting between Hitler and his wife, Eva Braun. Eva was so startled she grabbed Hitler's own pistol and tried to whoot R'sil in the head, but R'sil saw the Danger and teleported back to a corner of the bunker. Transformation Personality Knifer is a very calm person, and is always hiding underneath his cloak. He only talks when there are lives in danger or something extremly out of the ordinary happens. As of his later life he has become more talkative with those he knows when they are in a safe place, even to the point of becoming annoyingly talkative. Knifer never talks when on a mission. Powers See here for Kinfers powers, strengths and weaknesses as a Celestial Gaurd. See here for Knifers powers, strengths and weaknesses as a Shadow Lord. Category:Mind Lord Category:Members of S.H.O.T Category:Superheroes